Thirteenth Doctor
The Thirteenth Doctor, the second incarnation of the Doctor's second Regeneration Cycle, was the first female body worn by the Time Lord in the main timeline. (TV: Twice Upon a Time) Armed with a Northern accent, an unfailingly nice attitude, and a new home-made Sonic Screwdriver, this Doctor followed her previous incarnations in adventuring through time and space aboard the TARDIS, alongside a trio of human companions, Graham, Yaz and Ryan. (TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth et alt.) Personality The Thirteenth Doctor was always cheerful and upbeat, and, like other versions of the Doctor, this could lead to awkwardness between her and humans unaware of her true nature (TV: Arachnids in the U.K.). She could, however, become surprisingly serious and imperious when taunting her foes (TV: The Witchfinders, Resolution). Biography Travels with Yaz, Ryan and Graham : Release Date Trailer]]Having accidentally kidnapped them from Sheffield, the Thirteenth Doctor adopted 21st-century humans Graham, Yaz and Ryan as her companions, becoming fast friends with them. (TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth et alt.) Not having much practice with her Sonic Screwdriver yet, she once accidentally destroyed a stained-glass ceiling with it. (TV: Release Date Trailer) In the midst of various adventures, the Doctor once wished a merry Christmas to an unspecified onlooker, possibly the Audience, (TV: Merry Christmas from Doctor Who) before heading to her house where she spent some time by a Yule log, which she had lit using her Sonic Screwdriver — repeatedly and comically missing the various monsters crawling around said home. (TV: Festive Thirteenth Doctor Yule Log) : Festive Thirteenth Doctor Yule Log)]]Following this quiet Christmas, the Doctor's first New Year's Day celebrations with the trio she had dubbed “Team TARDIS” turned out rather more active, as she experienced her first face-off with a Dalek. (TV: Resolution) She was later briefly hired as a spokesperson for the Comic Relief charity event occurring concurrently in the United Kingdom on Earth and on the planet Kwyksarpantagoras, instructing viewers on both planets about minutiae of how to make each donation count as much as it could. (TV: The Doctor Needs YOUR Help!) Solo Days : Doctor Who: Series 11 Teaser)]]At some point, the Doctor went back in time to prior to her meeting with Ryan Sinclair, Graham O'Brien and Yasmin Khan, and, using some sort of time-speeding energy she seemed to exude, performed a few invisible favors for them whilst they relaxed in a restaurant, to give them a general sense that "the universe was calling" and thus ease them into the life on the TARDIS that was waiting for them. (TV: Series 11 Teaser) .]]At an unspecified point in her timeline, the Thirteenth Doctor stopped wearing her usual light gray coat to instead sport one with a dark gray hood. During this period of her life, she once left the TARDIS in the middle of a forest, invisible, and later reclaimed it using her TARDIS Key. (TV: Meet the Thirteenth Doctor) Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Gallifreyan Time Lords